Recordando
by sys4ever2
Summary: Durante una misión Sakura es herida y arrojada al mar la corriente la arrastra hacia un nuevo continente el de los magos, se volvera parte del gremio de Fairy tail, pero su falta de memoria la pondra en problemas cuando sus amigos la encuentren..


Recordando

Capítulo 1

Luego de vencer a kabuto y Madara Uchiha en la gran 4 guerra ninja naruto logra traer de vuelta a konoha a sasuke, que gracias a su ayuda en la guerra fue perdonado por su traición y quitado del libro bingo

El equipo taka también fue recibido en konoha, Karin fue asignada al grupo de rastreo x sus habilidades sensoriales, juugo fue nombrado sensei de la academia ninja y en cuanto a seigetsu decidió marcharse para buscar nuevas y poderosas espadas

Hacía seis meses que la guerra había terminado y todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, salvo los hospitales que seguían repletos de ninjas con grandes heridas, pero gran parte de la aldea había sido reconstruida y las misiones volvían a hacerse presente

En la casa de una kunoichi los rayos del sol entraban por el ventanal chocando contra el rostro de una adorable peli rosa que dormía desnuda aferrada a una almohada, los rayos comenzaron hacerse molesto y terminaron por despertar a la peli rosa

- sentándose en la cama refregándose los ojos- mmm quería dormir un poco más...- miro hacia un lado de la cama buscando algo o a alguien la mujer que se acababa de despertar- ¿e ya se fue?

Se preguntaba Sakura mirando un lugar vacío junto a ella, sus ojos se habían vuelto tristes al pensar que él nuevamente se había marchado.

-¿quién se fue? - un joven de cabellos azabache decía mientras entraba a la habitación con una taza de café en sus manos.

-creí que te habías marchado- comento con asombro en sus bellos ojos color jades al ver al chico.

- te prometí que luego de hacerte el amor no me marcharía esta vez como hice siempre, ¿no querías hacer las cosas que hacen los novios? - dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- cierto...pero como a ti te cuesta hacer el papel de novio pensé que tardarías en quedarte durmiendo conmigo - le sonrió la peli rosa

-cuesta demostrar los sentimientos pero como ya te dije anoche hare el intento-

- arrojándose a los brazos del moreno dijo la kunoichi de la hoja- y yo te agradezco por eso! - le dedico un tierno beso en la mejilla al moreno que seguía bebiendo su café

- date prisa que hay que ir con la Hokague – comento el uchiha poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto.

En la oficina de la Hokague se encontraba dos miembros del equipo siete esperando la llegada del miembro del equipo portador de unos ojos azules que se encontraba retrasado.

-juro que lo golpeare en cuanto llegue- el miembro femenino del grupo se encontraba impaciente por la tardanza de su compañero.

- ¿este Dobe donde estará que tarda tanto?- el moreno comenzaba a impacientarse al igual que su compañera. –No solo hay que esperar por kakashi ahora también a Naruto – bufo molesto el joven pelinegro

En esos momentos se abrió la puerta de la oficina, los dos jóvenes se voltearon a ver a la persona que ingresaba y se encontraron con una hermosa y gran sonrisa zorruna.

- rascándose la nuca con una gran sonrisa -perdón por la tardanza pero es que la tienda de ramen abrió un poco más tarde hoy- se disculpaba el rubio por su retraso mientras se ponía a la par de sus compañeros.

Un golpe seco, parecido a como si un coco se hubiera caído del árbol chocando contra el suelo, retumbo en la oficina de la Gondaime.

- sobándose el golpe- sakura-chan porque me golpeas – el rubio se quejaba del fuerte golpe que le había dado su compañera de equipo, mientras que un chichón comenzaba a asomarse en su enorme cabeza.

- porque eres desconsiderado nosotros esperando y tu comiendo ramen- la chica de cabello color rosa se encontraba molesta.

-¿acaso desayunas con ramen Dobe?, ¿no puedes ser como la gente normal y tomarte un café o un vaso de leche? – el pelinegro pregunto con tono de burla

-así tú porque no tienes que prepararte el desayuno porque te lo hace sakura-chan a mí nadie me lo prepara- comento un poco molesto el portador del Kyubi.

-de hecho sasuke es el que prepara el desayuno- dijo apenada la chica mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí.

- cansada de escuchar tantas idioteces interrumpió la Hokague- ustedes tres me tienen cansada pueden prestar atención a lo que le tengo que decir!- la voz de la Gondaime sonaba enojada y amenazadora.

- la kunoichi conociendo a su maestra sabía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia- disculpe tsunade-sama.

- los tres irán en una misión- comento sin darle mucha importancia a las disculpa de su alumna.

- era hora hace tiempo que no nos envía a una misión ya me estaba aburriendo- grito en tono eufórico el rubio mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-cállate naruto y déjame hablar- dijo la hokague en tono amenazante- irán a la aldea de la niebla, unos ninjas renegados de la aldea de la lluvia estuvo atacando a los pescadores del puerto de la niebla, su misión es…- no llego a completa la oración por que se vio interrumpida por el exasperante rubio

-darles una buena golpiza! – volvió a gritar eufórica mientras con sus puños daba pequeños golpes en el aire.

- ya deja de interrumpir o yo te daré una golpiza! – con una cara que daba medio le grito la Hokague al rubio.

-lo siento abuela tsunade continúe hablando – se disculpaba el joven mientras sonrío con un poco de miedo.

-hare de cuenta que no oí eso- dijo omitiendo que naruto la llamo abuela- bien su misión es acabar con ellos a y una cosa más sakura eres la líder de esta misión.

-entendido- respondió la joven kunoichi

Los tres shinobis se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas a buscar lo necesario para la misión y luego partieron a la aldea de la niebla.

Tres días después en la aldea de la niebla el equipo 7 se encontraba observando a los ninjas renegados que se encontraban espantando a los pescadores, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

En total eran cuatro ninjas, que por lo que habían podido observar manejaban tres el elemento agua y uno de ellos el viento.

El ninja más alto golpeo a un pobre pescador arrojándolo al mar, naruto no pudo contenerse a pesar de las ordenes que le dio sakura y ataco al ninja alto dándole un golpe arrojándolo al piso y luego salvo al pescador

-naruto eres un idiota- decía la kunoichi mientras salía de su escondite ya que había sido detectada por los demás ninjas enemigos.

-tendrá que hacerse al estilo naruto...-el Uchiha comenzó a correr sacando su katana y dos ninjas comenzaron a luchar con él.

La batalla había comenzado, sasuke se deshizo de uno de los ninjas que controlaban el agua usando su chidori, pero el otro ninja que aprovecho que sasuke se cargaba a su compañero uso el elemento viento contra el azabache haciéndolo volar chocando contra naruto

El ninja que peleaba con naruto aprovecho la oportunidad y los aprisiono en una burbuja de agua

La kunohichi golpeo con fuerza a su adversario, y corrió en la ayuda de sus compañeros pero no se percató que el ninja del estilo viento estaba tras ella

-¿a donde crees que vas niña?- el ninja que luchaba con sakura comenzó a hacer unos sellos -wind rush no jutsu - una ráfaga de viento cortante golpeo a sakura arrojándola lejos en el mar

- son unos malditos!- grito furioso naruto que aún estaba aprisionado dentro de la burbuja de agua

- bien hecho - decía uno de los otros ninja mientras se reía - también toma esto molestia –comenzó hacer unos sellos - water impale no jutsu - olas enormes comenzaron a golpear contra la peli rosa arrojándola más y más lejos hasta que se perdió de vistas su cuerpo en el gran océano.

-Activando su sharingan- desearan no haberle hecho eso a sakura!- Sasuke se encontraba furioso.

La prisión de agua se rompió, un furioso sasuke y un descontrolado naruto comenzaron a usar el taijutsu contra los ninjas renegados hasta lograr acabar con ellos, incluso sasuke siguió golpeando sus cuerpos una vez que estaban muertos, esa era la única forma de descargar la ira que llevaba dentro.

- tocando el hombro de su compañero el rubio dijo- ya está sasuke has acabado con ellos, ahora lo importante es buscar a sakura.- en los ojos del chico se reflejaba tristeza.

- tienes razón- el joven de cabellos azabaches dejo de golpear los cuerpos de los ninjas, comenzaron ambos shinobis a buscar a su compañera.

La búsqueda se prolongó hasta el día siguiente, ni un solo momento dejaron de buscar a su compañera, y cada minuto , hora que pasaba los shinobis se desesperaban más porque no la encontraban.

-sasuke y si sakura esta..- comenzó a hablar el rubio pensando en la posibilidad de que su compañera estuviera muerta, pero el Uchiha no lo dejo terminar de decir la oración.

- no te atrevas a decirlo- miro a su compañero con unos ojos fulminantes- recuerda que ella es muy fuerte , me niego a creer o siquiera pensar en la opción de que ella este muerta- los ojos negros de sasuke se veían más profundos de lo normal.

-por un segundo Uzumaki agacho su cabeza y en sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse las lágrimas, pero luego intento recuperar el ánimo- tienes razón continuemos buscando..- miro a su compañero mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Cinco días después, los shinobis habían regresado a su aldea, se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokague, Tsunade escuchaba atenta la narración que le hacia naruto acerca de su misión , la hokague contenía sus lágrimas no podía dejar que la vieran débil en esa situación

-la muerte de sakura es una gran pérdida para toda la aldea...-una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla- yo misma me encargare de su funeral-

- el moreno golpeo el escritorio de la hokague- pero de que demonio habla,¿ funeral?, ella no está muerta solo está perdida- dijo lo último gritándolo.

- sé que es difícil de aceptar sasuke , juro que comprendo tu dolor , yo amaba a esa niña como si fuera mi hija, pero tienes que aceptarlo nadie sobreviviría a la deriva en el océano más estando herida... tienes que aceptar la realidad- costaba aceptar que sakura estuviera muerta pero ella era la Hokague no podía verse débil ni estar fantaseando, sabía perfectamente que le gustara o no todos los días morían shinobis en misiones…esa era la realidad.

-no pienso aceptar eso , no pienso llorarla en una tumba vacía, porque ella está viva , si usted quiere llorar y no hacer nada al respecto pues es su problema, yo la buscare- gritaba muy molesto Sasuke, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, planes para hacer un ¿funeral?, aceptar así sin más que la mujer que amaba estaba muerta..

No, y definitivamente no, eso era algo que jamás iba a aceptar, en el fondo de su corazón, de ese corazón que solo la peli rosa supo cómo entrar, sabía que ella estaba viva, él la sentía con vida.

-¿buscarla? Y dime sasuke ¿ como piensas hacer eso?- pregunto interesada la Gondaime

-el rubio hasta el momento solo escuchaba lo que sasuke decía, pero decidió intervenir y ayudar a su amigo - iremos en un barco recorriendo el mar y cada costa en donde pueda que sea posible que este- el rubio le dedico una mueca, una pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke animándolo.

- ¿tú también naruto crees que está viva?- la Hokague se sorprendía de la actitud de los shinobis, cualquier otra persona hubiera aceptado que sus campañera estaba muerta, más un ninja que enfrenta la muerte todos los días, pero ellos no, ellos no aceptaban esos, estaban decididos y no perdían la esperanza.

-Lo está, y nosotros la encontraremos, no dejaremos de buscarla tarde lo que tarde en encontrarla, hasta que no aparezca su cuerpo muerto ante mis ojos no voy a aceptar su muerte- dijo completamente convencido el chico de ojos azules.

-el pelinegro mirando a naruto le dijo casi en un susurro- gracias -

- si esa es su decisión, creo que no puedo detenerlos ¿verdad?, tienen el consentimiento mío para ir a su búsqueda y mi permiso de llevar con ustedes a los shinobis que ustedes quieran- Un rayo de esperanza paso por el corazón de la hokague, quizás tan solo quizás ellos tuvieran razón.

El rubio y el azabache partieron del despacho en búsqueda de todo lo que necesitarían y de algunos de sus amigos que quisieran acompañarlos en esta odisea en el mar

Una semana después un grupo de magos junto a un gato de alas azul se encontraban en las playas que rodeaban la ciudad de Magnolia, cumpliendo una misión.

-esta misión sí que es aburrida, no estoy encendido!- decía desanimado un joven de cabellos rosas que llevaba puesta una bufanda blanca.

- pero esta misión servirá para que Lucy pague la renta - le respondió un gato azul muy simpático mientras volaba alrededor del chico con sus hermosas alas blancas.

- además ustedes me siguieron yo no les pedí que me ayudaran- dijo una joven rubia de pechos abundante mientras se colocaba bronceador solar y se recostaba en una toalla tendida sobre la arena.

- pero no es justo nosotros limpiando las playas y tu parece que estas de vacaciones!- reprochaba el mago Natsu, un Dragón Slayer de Fuego.

- ya deja de quejarte y de hacer tanto escándalo- reprocho un joven y apuesto moreno.

- tú cállate pervertido y ponte algo de ropa- le gritaba natsu mientras que señalaba la desnudes del chico.

- ¿eh? ¿Y mi ropa? - Gray un mago del hielo tenía la costumbre de quitarse la ropa y ni él se percataba cuando lo hacía.

-será mejor que dejen de jugar y sigan trabajando mantener las playas limpias para los ciudadanos es obligación de fairy tail- dijo Erza ,una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos color escarlata.

- alejándose un poco del grupo- voy a ver si hay algo de basura por allá así no sigo escuchando las idioteces de natsu- comento el mago del hielo alejándose del lugar.

- ven acá y repite eso!- lanzando llamas y gritando decía el mago de fuego mientras era sujetado por sus compañeras.

El mago del hielo observo una silueta a lo lejos que era empujada hasta la playa por las olas y se acercó a ver de qué se trataba

-quedando sorprendido- ¿pero que rayos hace aquí y en ese estado?- se preguntó para sí mismo, luego se inclinó al cuerpo que las olas golpeaban y aparto un mechón de cabello de la joven que yacía inconsciente- pero si es hermosa...- se sonrojo al decirlo para luego sacudir su cabeza - chicos vengan por acá!- grito

-¿qué sucede gray?¿ a y eso?- se acercó corriendo Erza la maga de reequipamiento de armas.

-es una chica- le respondió el mago de hielo.

-¿ enserio? si no lo decías no lo notábamos – Lucy ,la maga de las llaves espirituales se acercó a la joven y tomo su pulso.

-¿qué le habrá sucedido a la muchacha?- la cara del dragón slayer se veía preocupada.

- quizás su barco naufrago- comento Happy el gato azul.

- no creo... tiene aspecto de haber estado en una batalla- la pelirroja se había percatado en el estado de la ropa de la kunoichi.

- entonces es una maga- dijo sin dudar Natsu.

- no veo que tengo el símbolo de algún gremio- el mago de hielo observaba a la joven con detención.

- quizás lo tenga donde no se puede ver- acoto el gato azul.

- entonces revisémosla..- el mago de fuego comenzaba a levantarle la ropa a la muchacha dejando a la vista su vientre.

Un golpe seco, como el que se había escuchado en la oficina de la Hokague, retumbo en la playa.

¿ Y eso porque fue erza?-Natsu preguntaba sobándose el golpe en la cabeza

-por pervertido- lo miro asesinamente la pelirroja-

- dejen de pelear, la chica necesita ayuda tiene el pulso muy bajo- interrumpió la escena la maga de las llaves espirituales.

- sea maga o no hay que ayudarla- decía Gray mirando a sus compañeros.

- llevémosla al gremio , el maestro sabrá que hacer- ordeno Erza.

- aye! – respondió Happy

Gray cargo en sus brazos a la joven peli rosa y junto a sus amigos se dirigieron al gremio de fairy tail, quizás su maestro sabría qué hacer con ella.


End file.
